


The Violation of Hermione Granger

by Videl_Exumai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Demonic Possession, Eventual Romance, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kinky, Making Love, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Skull Fucking, Supernatural Elements, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Videl_Exumai/pseuds/Videl_Exumai
Summary: Within all of us there is evil and corruption. Some choose to wallow in that dark and twisted place, becoming denizens of the most wicked kind. Becoming demons. Harry Potter has never been one of those demons. But when a night of sexual frustration ends badly for him he decides he's had enough. He has lusted after his best friend for far too long, and on this one, unfortunate night, Harry Potter makes a choice. He is going to rape Hermione.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter wandered into the home he shared with his two lifelong friends reeking of Firewhiskey and seething with rage. Since when did a girl turn down the famous Harry Potter for a roll in the hay? He was spitting mad. Hermione and Ron had left earlier, leaving him with Astoria Greengrass as he tried to turn on the charm.

He had consumed more and more sauce, his hands wandering all the more promiscuously until Astoria had begun to protest. What the hell was wrong with her? She had the chance of fucking the most famous wizard in the world. She should be fucking honoured he had even looked her way.

Harry knew why he was so sexed up, and it most certainly was not because he had wanted to fuck Astoria Greengrass. That was unfortunately just the toxic waste that flowed from his otherwise corrupted desire for the woman he truly loved.

Hermione had been giving him the eye all evening. Sucking on her fucking little straw, nibbling on her plush lower lip.

Rage surged through Harry and he threw the glass of Firewhiskey he had just poured himself, viciously, into the fireside where the glass shattered and the alcohol fanned the flames. Fucking cock tease!

He didn't know if it was Hermione or Astoria he meant. He was so boozed up that really all he knew now was that he needed to feel a woman, any woman's legs wrapped around his waist.

But only one woman would really be enough. And she was asleep upstairs in her bedroom.

Sheer hopelessness claimed his heart, and at that point, a dark corner of his mind slowly opened and Harry felt the wheels in that part begin to turn, unhinging from their foundations where they had been left to corrode from years of neglect. But slowly oil loosened the joints, his smile twisted, and the sheer courage of Firewhiskey made this otherwise disgusting prospect seem more and more like a justifiable response.

He's need something. Something to protect himself, even if he was the Famous Harry Potter. It wasn't so much the law he feared, it was the prospect of losing the woman he loved. But he had wallowed in lust for so long now that her actions of the previous evening were just a single step too far. He didn't want to hurt her, did not wish any harm upon her at all. But right now, in this very moment, he needed release more than he needed any kind of friendship.

Harry waved his hand in front of the air before him. It shimmered and writhed, before it formed a twisted, horrific looking clown mask. It was fitting really. She would not see her best friend this evening, but a side of him he had never shown before, and it would be this mask that would haunt her nightmares. Not the face of the man who truly loved her so deeply.

Harry adorned the mask with an air of completion. A moment's hesitation tried to talk him out of this. But the sauce damped any reasoning, and Lust can corrupt even the purest of hearts. The mask moulded magically to his face, it would portray his expressions, she would see him, know how much he enjoyed the horrors he was about to inflict. But she would not know it was him.

The clowned Harry ascended the staircase leading to the first floor of the house, where he heard Ron passed out and snoring in his room. All the better, Ron could sleep through an earthquake at the best of times. So, Hermione's pleas for mercy would not even pierce his dreams.

The horrific mask smiled its black smile, Harry and Hermione's rooms practically side by side. Hermione had long cast noise reducing charms on her walls, he presumed to blot out the moans of his many conquests each and every night. Why the hell did that bother her so much? It wasn't like she ever went out and got fucked.

Well... that was about to change tonight.

Harry came to Hermione's doorway and waved his hand across the front of the doorknob. The Thief's Friend served him well. Did Hermione trust them so much that she didn't even think to safe guard her door? The Clown wicked expression softened at this strange and touching recollection, at this display of friendship and trust shown by the woman who existed beyond. But the darkness consumed Harry's goodness once more and the mask leered in triumph as together they stepped into Hermione's room.

Hermione lay in quiet slumber upon her large, queen-sized bed. It was a beautiful thing, like a Goddesses dais. She wore a nightdress of virgin white, innocent, clean, and untainted. Her silken sheets were not around her, instead she lay on top of them, exhibiting herself like a maid offered in sacrifice, and the demon had come to claim his offering.

Harry stood at the bottommost part of her bed, observing her beauty with the appreciation his love dictated. She was so pale in the moonlight of her room, pure, a vision. His loins stiffened down the inside of his trouser leg, and his hands reached for the buckle of his belt.

"Harry..." Hermione breathed in her slumber, whispering his name in some scape of her own creation. Harry almost ripped the mask off there and then, wanting to come to her as himself, as the man who loved her so deeply. But maybe she was having a nightmare? Maybe he was hurting her in that dream as he was about to now? Harry did not know what she was dreaming, could not summon legilimens to truly understand the workings of her mind. All he knew right now was he was standing on a crest, a chasm, balancing on the edge of a blade and he teetered. He wobbled.

"Please..." Hermione's words put an end to his hesitations and he fell from the edge into the abyss.

"Hermione..." Harry breathed, low, soft, and longingly. Speaking in his own voice, even if the mask could make her hear anything he wished. His hands worked the buckle of his suit pants, slipping them down to reveal shorts, not boxers, for his length was too big for even conventual underpants to contain.

Harry slipped off the drape of his suit jacket, disrobing softly, wanting to enjoy the feelings of desire that were building do deeply within him. This was actually happening. Right here, right now, in just a few short moments, he was going to be fucking the woman he loved.

Hermione's brow knitted in her dreams, almost as if she sensed the impending horrors she was about to endure. But her hero was there to save her, as he had so many times before, and as her Harry rescued her from the monster in her dreams, a real monster began to uncuff his shirt, before revealing himself to the slumbering form of the goddess on the bed.

"Hermione..." Harry called to her. Long and lovingly, like the haunting melody of a sirens call. She smiled at his voice, the monster beginning to crawl across her body like an animal, his own serpent leaking venom in its prison as he sort to feel the sensation of her folds.

"Wake up... my love..." Those words were as magical as a princes' kiss to his slumbering love. Hermione moaned as she returned from the land of slumber, feeling herself return to her form, her arms stretched in tedium, her face sweet and contented, Harry was here... He had come to her.

Hermione opened her eyes, and felt terror claim her soul.

"Who are you?" Hermione gasped in fright.

Harry lunged for her hand seizing her around the throat and crushing the air clean from it. Hermione choked, clawed at this vice that was killing her as she thrashed and kicked. Harry? Where was Harry?

"Listen to me...!" Harry ordered, the voice of the clown, a dark, drawling, crone. "You want to live don't you?"

Hermione nodded in acknowledgment as best she could, fingernails drawing blood on his wrist as she sort to free herself from the clutches of this fiend.

"Then listen to me... I'm going to fuck you. Understand? I'm going to fuck you and you're going to like it!"

"No...! Please..."

"Please what...?" Harry liked that. Please. It was a lovely word, a word which caused more blood to engorge his already massive dick. Hermione's face screwed with pain as his fingers dug into her neck. She surrendered, gestured for her freedom, pulled at the crushing grip of this monster as she sort to speak.

Harry softened his grip slightly and Hermione gasped as her throat was liberated even just a fraction.

"Ple... please... don't..."

"Don't what...?" the clown began to leer at her, face drinking in her beauty as his free hand began the act of worship. It was so strange, the choking grip of evil but the sincere devotion of a love. But Hermione found no pleasure in any of this.

"I... I'm... a virgin!" Harry could have gasped in delight at those sweet and lovely words, if he hadn't been so lost to his carnal sins. A virgin...? He was going to be her first time. He was going to be the man to make Hermione Granger a woman.

"Then I'll be sure to leave an impression." The clown drawled as his fingers released its grip around her throat and he began to grope and kneed at her body.

"No! No...! Harry...!" Hermione screamed for her hero, fought against this evil thing as its horrid, black, tongue snaked from its mouth and began to ooze its tendrils of spit across her pure, untainted skin.

"He can't help you! You're mine!"

"No!" Hermione lashed out, punched, striking at the face, clawing at real flesh, real muscle. Oh my god this is real. I'm being attacked!

"Help...!" Hermione pleaded for her hero, unknowing that Harry was actually the beast she needed him to slay. Harry fought her with more power than he had felt before. His hands swatting away her attacks like annoying little gnats.

His palm slapped her hard across the face.

The sound of Harry striking the woman he loved was horrendous to his ears. But the clown revelled in her cry of pain, in her tears, as her world was rocked. Harry ripped off her silken nightdress, unveiling perky breasts and cute little nipples as sweet as fresh spring petals.

She was beautiful.

His hands kneed her breasts with revelry, a part of him still shocked that he was actually groping Hermione... _His_ Hermione's lovely little mounds.

But it wasn't enough.

He wasn't here to cop a feel. He was here to fuck this fucking little whore. A whore that had never felt the thrust of a man. A whore who was indeed an angel that was about to fall from grace.

Harry balled his fist. His slap had sent her will reeling. The sight of his fist sent fear searing through her veins.

"Take my pants off!" Harry ordered in that horrid voice. Hermione reeled in disgust at such a vile and degrading request. Couldn't he just get this over with?

The Clown-Harry growled at her moments indecision and pulled back his fist higher. Ready to strike.

"No! Don't!" Hermione pleaded, accepting defeat in the face of this horrendous demon. Harry was not coming. He was off fucking that bitch somewhere, and now she had been abandoned before the will of this fiend.

Hermione's will began to break and a part of her surrendered to the inevitable as she slowly nodded in acceptance and defeat. She would do it. She would disrobe this monster.

Nodding timidly. Not looking up at his horrid thing that was assaulting her, Hermione placed the tips of her fingers inside the waist band of his knee length shorts. His skin felt horrible against hers, burning like acid against her innocent flesh. It hurt to touch him, it hurt to feel him. This was not what she wanted, she wanted Harry!

"Hurry Up!" The clown snapped in frustration, annoyed at her dallying, and she started in fright at his tone. She had no choice. Hermione took a hold of his shorts, gripped them tight, and slowly pulled them down.

If the face of this demon was horrendous, it was nothing compared to the monster he was packing in his shorts. His rock-hard length practically sprang forth in liberation as she finally freed it from its cotton prison. It struck her hard in the face, causing her to gasp in shock and fright as she gazed upon the first penis she had ever seen.

It was huge.

If this had been Harry her petal would have been soaked at the prospect of feeling a man claim her body so deeply. But right now, she did not want to be anywhere near this instrument of rape.

"Touch me..." Harry ordered, a part of him longing to feel Hermione wrap her hand around his length. To pump him. To get him off how he had imagined her doing a million times before.

"What?" Hermione gasped, hoping she had misheard. She could not _touch_ that thing!

"Touch me. Jerk me off, Hermione."

"No!" Hermione protested. She had been through enough. She was a Gryffindor after all and if she were to die here she would die with as much dignity as she could muster.

Harry's fist crashed into the side of her face.

Harry struck her with enough force to insist that this was not a game! This was not a fucking task she had a choice in. But he did not want to hurt her. Just make her see that he was serious, _deadly_ serious.

"Okay...! Okay...!" Hermione pleaded, her will breaking even more as she recoiled from the thought of any more pain. Harry...! Why won't you hear me?

Tears slipped down Hermione's cheeks now as she sobbed and grimaced, her hand coiling as best she could around this monster's thing and began to work her hand slowly up and down his shaft.

Harry moaned in passion at the sensation of Hermione jerking him off began to ripple through his soul. It was better than sex. Better than any woman he had ever fucked before. This was what it felt like to be in the presence of a Goddess, his Goddess, and she was servicing him how he had always dreamed she would.

"Put it in your mouth!"

Hermione's soul fragmented once more as she shuddered in disgust at the thought of such a humiliating task. She had wanted to please _Harry_ , to try and see if she could bring him pleasure how Ginny had told her he liked in her many boastful moods. She couldn't think. Her hand still jerking the monster slow and gently as she tried to remember what Ginny had said.

If she could get him off quickly. Maybe she could save her innocence. Maybe Harry could purify her after this beast had finished with her mouth.

' _Harry likes the build up to a good blow job..._ ' Ginny's voice echoed across the planes of recollection as Hermione recalled one particularly boastful day. Hermione tried to remember everything, Ginny's fucking horrid boasting about how good she was at sucking off Harry. Her Harry.

But this was not Harry. But in her mind she tried to pretend. If she could pretend, then what was happening in the real world wasn't happening to her and it was Harry she was pleasing.

Hermione shuddered at the prospect of what she was about to do... and kissed the tip of _Harry's_ cock. The clown-Harry moaned in pleasure as her lips kissed his dick once, thrice, her tongue lolling out and beginning to massage the underbelly of the beast.

Harry moaned, he was happy. Harry was happy.

Hermione felt her petal begin to moisten as her will retreated to some strange, distant, ethereal place, a place where she could be distant from the actual horror of her situation and pretend this was not real.

She saw Harry now. Head reeling back and eyes closed in satisfaction as the dream world began to blind her eyes. She was a good girl. A very good girl for her Harry, and good girls get rewarded when they do good things.

Hermione pealed back the hood of her _lover's_ cock, swirling her tongue across the head of his dick and hearing him moan in a rattling gasp of joy.

"Take it, Hermione..." Harry breathed, but it was an order in the real world.

Take it? What did he mean? Hermione had never even seen a true penis before, aside from in her Mum and Dads moments of parenting. Hermione tried to remember what Ginny had said, take it... take it into your mouth!

Hermione opened her mouth wide, Harry groaning in pleasure and heart strident with delight, as his lovely and beautiful Hermione began to take him into her mouth.

Her jaw strained against this massive piece of meat she now tried to consume. Her tongue merely laid there, useless against the huge girth of this monster cock. The real world came back to her, eyes bulging with effort and mouth gaping to its limits, as she looked up and saw the clown.

No! Harry! Harry!

Hermione pleaded to herself, willed herself to return to the dreamscape and see not this vision of horror but the man she truly loved. As if a veil of deceit slowly descend over her eyes, so the clown face suddenly dissolved, replaced by the face of her kind and noble hero.

He was here. He had saved her. That horrid thing was gone.

Hermione tried to pull herself back off of _Harry's_ cock. To thank him, to please him after he had saved her from that vile, wretched thing. But the real world swiftly came back into focus, and the clown grasped Hermione by the back of the head and pulled her down hard upon _his_ cock.

The clown-Harry moaned in sheer ecstasy, hips thrusting hard and driving his cock straight down Hermione's throat. The sweet virgin choked and gagged, eyes bulging with fear as she felt her throat being violated.

She couldn't breathe... she couldn't breathe...!

"Yeaaaassss!" The clown unleashed its infernal roar of satisfaction, feeling the sensation of true, unbridled, power. Tears began to stream anew down Hermione's cheeks, her hands having no choice but to try and liberate herself from this skull-fucking. She pushed, pleaded, tried to escape to her dreams, but Harry would never rape her this way and no matter what she tried she could not see the man she loved.

Harry let Hermione go just at the point of regurgitation.

Hermione coughed and spluttered, hacking gobs of venom from her mouth as its vile taste coated her tongue. Had he had enough. Would he let her go now?

Spit and cum stained her once beautiful sheets as the clown gathered up handfuls of her silken locks and began to pull her mouth back down towards his length.

"No...! No!" Hermione pleaded trying to recoil from the advancing snake. Not again. She couldn't take it again.

But resistance only fanned the flames of evil within the clown.

His meat returned to choke her once more.

"Oh yeah...!" Harry groaned in pleasure as he forced Hermione to take his length down to the back of her throat. If her hand had felt amazing, then her mouth was beyond the feeling of bliss.

Harry had been the receipt of many a _good_ blowjob in the past. Ginny being one of the best. Her years of bouncing from boy, to boy, to boy in the back of Hogwarts broom cupboards, or the privacy of the dorms, had given her an ability to suck the very essence from his soul, he had once believed. But Hermione... Hermione's mouth was beyond bliss. It was a feeling of pleasure not only of the body, but Hermione's mouth truly was sucking his very soul clean from his corrupt, wicked, body.

He couldn't do this... He couldn't let Hermione lose herself to this putrid thing he had become. No. If he continued to let her try and draw him to her, then she would no long see the demon that raped her. No. She would see the man that loved her. She was desperate, so desperate for him to save her that her soul was calling to him. He was her soulmate, and tears of regret flooded down his cheeks, concealed by this terrible mask and hiding from her as he slowly relented in his violation and gave in to what she wanted.

Hermione fell back, reeling as this monster released her. She was thankful... Thankful that this _thing_ had slowed down. Her neck had felt like it was about to snap with how badly this beast had been skull-fucking her. But for some reason, the evil within this thing began to dwindle, or was she back in the dreamscape? Had she retreated back inside the walls of her own mind where she was no longer in a place of impending violation, but back with her wish to be with Harry?

She saw him once more! Not the clown, but Harry and her heart, once so beaten it was about to break within her, suddenly began to flare. She was back... she was back in her dreams and that monster was gone for now. Thank you Harry... Thank you!

"Suck me, Hermione..." Harry breathed, gentle and in need of release. He was horny. She could hear that, feel it in her soul. Hermione still had the head of his penis in her mouth, and she looked up at him with those deep, intensely beautiful, eyes, eyes so big they could consume the world. Hermione liked the feel of him in her mouth, even if he stretched her jaw to near breaking point as her eyes swam with affection and thanks, and began to suckle lovingly on the tip of his dick.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione remembered sucking on lollipops when she was a girl. Those candied sweets tasting so fine she would often savour them for moments like this. Moments when she was hopeless and all she had was her sweets and books for comfort.

Now, it wasn’t a Chupa Chup that she sucked on, but Harry’s equally delicious dick. Her tongue danced around the head of her loves cock, savouring the sweat taste of his nectar as it drizzled onto her tongue. She tried to take it deeper. She was always a good girl for Harry in the dream world. Her world where she could be with her soulmate a please him better than any other woman he’d ever had.

It felt so strange.

In her dreams Harry’s penis was large, but this was something else. It was a monster, thick and pulsing with pleasure as she drew back and ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft. It felt so real. Her hand tried to grasp hold of it and she felt the blood surge hotly through its veins. Why did this seem so real?

Her mouth returned to take his dick in her mouth, where her head bobbed and she sucked, slow and deep, until Harry unleashed a strident moan of ecstasy. He was happy, Harry was happy, she was making her lover moan with her mouth.

Hermione’s efforts increased with this notion. Sucking hard, bobbing as quick as she could as she tried to make him cum. It felt so good, her pussy already beginning to seep with her own essence as her tongue danced around the head of his length before suckling once more on its thick, pulsing, tip.

She knew something else that she could do to make him happy. Something Ginny had told her about during those horrid nights at the Burrow when she had boasted about how good she was a giving _head_.

Hermione looked up, eyes wide with affection and looking so sweet with his penis stretching forth from her open mouth. Hermione’s eyes danced with mischief and tease, before she began to swallow his cock.

As soon as his cock reached the breaking point of her throat however, Hermione choked. She gagged, her throat constricting and forcing her to draw back in shock, pulling his penis out of her mouth in a state of sheer surprise.

 _‘What the hell was that?’_ She wondered, confused at this sudden, strange sensation. She had choked. In her dreams, she never choked!

“Hermione…? Hermione, are you okay?” Harry asked, stunned, concerned for the woman he loved as he looked down upon her and saw the shock clear in her eyes. What was wrong with her? Why did she look so surprised?

“Harry…? Harry what’s going on?” Hermione asked. Looking around her to see her room, her place in the home she shared with her longing one and Ron. This was not the dreamscape. In the dream world, she was never in her room. But this couldn’t be reality. There was a monster attacking her in the real world and Harry was here with her as he always was in her dreams.

Hermione remembered the clown monster, looking up desperately at the man she loved and began to plead in desperation.

“Harry… Harry, where are we? What’s going on?”

“I don’t know…” Harry said, feeling Hermione’s hand still around his penis and willing her to finish him off. Hermione began to pump her hand.

“Harry… Harry please help me!” Hermione pleaded, looking up from her knees desperate for her hero to come to her aid and save her from that thing in the real world. “Please. Somethings there, somethings happening to me. Somethings attacking me in the real world. I need your help.”

She began to stroke him using both her hands, running each of them up and along his length, twisting as she reached the head and causing Harry to moan once more.

“Please… Harry! Please help me!”

“I will…” Harry said, hips thrusting desperately against her hands as she jerked him off. Fuck it felt so good when she did that. “But you need to get me off.”

“What?” Hermione gasped, all stimulation ceasing though her hands remained where they were. What did he mean by that. “Harry? Don’t you understand? I’m being attacked in the real world. Something is trying to violate me and all you can think of is getting off?”

“Hermione… you don’t understand…” Harry moaned in desperation, feeling her hands around his dick and begging her to continue. “I need this… I need you to help me... If you want me save you… Then you need to make me cum.”

“I… I don’t understand…” Hermione asked sounding both shocked and confused. “You’re with Astoria, aren’t you? Can’t she make you cum?”

“No…” Harry pleaded, needing release before he lost control again. “I’m not with Astoria. I left her back at the bar… Now please. Make me cum Hermione and I’ll come.”

“Okay… Okay Harry…” Hermione said, willing her hero to understand but knowing somehow that this was the only way he could help her. “I’ll make you cum.”

Hermione began to move her hands again, jerking him, feeling his passion deep within her soul as she smiled in satisfaction and pride. It was always good to please Harry. Hermione opened her mouth and tried to take him to the hilt again, but every time she did she kept on choking! What the hell was wrong with her? She didn’t understand. Why did this all seem so real?

Hermione once more began to bob her head up and down his length, sucking deep, tasting his sweet essence on her tongue as it was slowly drawn from his balls and into her mouth. Her hand moved to the base of his shaft, massaging his nut sacks and feeling him writhe in ecstasy. She smiled, though her mouth was filled with cock. She felt them, his balls, in her hand, feeling them in such a way that she really was confused. She had never felt Harry’s penis before, even in her dreamscape. Dream’s didn’t work that way. You couldn’t summon your desire to your bedside and feel their passion. But as she sucked, as she squeezed, as she felt his sweet essence trickle down her throat. Hermione almost believed this was real.

Her pussy had already begun to moisten as her free hand stroked the length of his massive dick where her mouth could not go. Hermione stopped at the head of his penis to nurse on his nectar, suckling lovingly as her eyes looked up to meet his.

He was beautiful, glorious, gasping in desire and another of Ginny’ tricks came to her mind. Hermione opened her mouth as best she could. Her tongue lolled out, open, expectant as she moved so his dick rested at the tip of her tongue.

Her hand began to move, to jerk him off, willing him to come and save her. Harry unleashed a strident groan of bliss, head rearing back and hips thrusting hard against Hermione’s hand. Harry remembered Ginny boosting about doing that to him when they were together one evening. That had to be where Hermione had learned that. The thought of Hermione with another man enraged him, and he felt the passion begin to surge up within him once more. He recoiled from that feeling. Scared, afraid. Another of Ginny’s traits came out, slapping his dick expectantly against her tongue as she tried to be as nasty as she could.

“Come on… come on Harry!” Hermione moaned, jerking him off desperately as the thought of that clown spurred her on in desperate hope. She needed him. Needed his help and this was the only way she knew how to get him off.

Hermione’s hand came to her sopping sex, rubbing fiercely as she returned his penis back inside her mouth, once more trying to take him to the limits she now knew she had in this dream.

“Oh… shit!” Harry moaned in shock at the sight of her sexual play, feeling his hips begin to buck as his orgasm drew close. Come on! Come on, Hermione. You can do it.

 _‘Oh, God!’_ Hermione screamed within her mind as she felt a surge of ecstasy seer through her soul. It was amazing, sweet, sweet, bliss, sheer passion coursing through her veins as she tried to understand. This… this wasn’t happening. This wasn’t real. A monster was attacking her in the real world… she was being attacked in the real world! So why did this feel so real?

Tears of hopelessness began to fall down Hermione’s cheeks as she realised, no matter what she did. She couldn’t get Harry off.

This didn’t seem right. She didn’t want to rub her pussy, didn’t want to be nasty like some of those common whores he fucked. She was not a whore. She was not a slut, and deep down inside, she knew, Harry didn’t want her… he wanted a slut.

Hermione’s efforts began to wane and she began to withdraw his dick from her mouth.

“No… No Hermione please…!” Harry pleaded, desperate for her to finish him as he was so close to coming. Hermione let out his dick with a line of cum connecting them, before she fell back onto her haunches and cried.

“Hermione no…” Harry moaned, wondering what on earth was wrong with her? Why was she crying? Why did she feel so sad?

Harry rushed to the woman he loved, wrapping his arms desperately around her and willing her not to cry.

“Hermione…? Hermione what’s wrong? Tell me why you’re crying?”

“I… I’m crying because I can never be the girl you want.” Hermione wailed, Harry pulling her closer to him and feeling her sorrow deep in his heart.

“Hermione… Hermione you’ve always been the girl I’ve wanted. Even when we were at school I’ve wanted you. Even now, when were along I want you. I want you so badly it hurts.”

“You want me?” Hermione blinked, quite unable to believe what she had heard. This was Harry, her Harry, the Harry she had loved for so long. Yet she could not dare to believe this was real. They couldn’t be in the real world no matter how deeply she hoped it to be. Something, something needed to be done to stop that horrible thing from assaulting her, and the only way her Hero had said she could help him, was to make him cum.

“Hermione…” Harry said gently, kissing her brow with all the affection he possessed. “Hermione listen to me.” Harry squared her shoulders, looked her deep in those lovely brown eyes he knew some well. “You’ve got to do this… You’ve got to pluck up the courage and help me. I can’t explain what is going on. I don’t know myself. But trust me, I need this… I need you to get me off… I need to make me cum…”

“I… I don’t know if I can…” Hermione said brokenly, looking down at her body and seeing a horrid, soft bodied, waste of life. Why wasn’t she beautiful? In her dreams, she always had the perfect body for Harry. Her boobs were always large and full, her arse tight and voluptuous. Yet now, looking at herself she saw small, perky breasts, little breasts and her legs were scared from the fight with Voldemort. Her belly was soft and flabby. She wasn’t fat, but she wasn’t toned or corded like those Quidditch players he dated. She couldn’t do this. Not looking this vile and revolting.

“Harry… I… I can’t… I can’t make you come. I’m horrid. I’m repulsive. _I’m ugly!”_

“Hermione… Hermione please…” Harry moaned, arms cradling the woman he loved as he began to stroke her hair. “You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met. You are not ugly no matter how much you may think that. You are everything I could ever want, Hermione. I want you… believe me Hermione I do… I… I love you.”

“You… Love me?” Hermione asked, her heart suddenly full of hope as she looked up pleading with Harry to be truthful. How could he? How could he love her when she was nothing like the rest of the women in his life?

“Yes… Hermione… I do…” Harry said gently, willing her to understand, he spoke the words with every fibre of his being. _“I love you…”_

Hermione’s soul suddenly blazed with passion, with desire, with an emotion the likes of which the sweet little thing had never felt before. It was incredible, beyond bliss, beyond ecstasy, beyond even the feeling of completion she thought she knew in her dreams. The world around Hermione seemed to shift, to whirl, the world beneath her haunches rolled and swayed, and in that moment, Hermione knew the words to be true, knew them to be the most honest words she had ever heard.

Hermione knew they were back in the real world.


	3. Chapter 3

The world did not change. The room did not shift. There was no waking moment, and there was no return from slumber. Hermione gasped in utter realisation when she looked around her bedroom and saw Harry, her friend, her longed for, her soul mate, kneeling beside her, hand clasping her cheek affectionately, as tears of relief flooded her eyes.

"Oh... Oh, Harry!" Hermione wept in appreciation, realising now that the clown was gone. That thing which had been assaulting her in the real world was no longer tormenting her. It had been destroyed, vanquished by her hero, as he had defeated every evil that had ever entered her life.

Hermione peppered kisses of thankfulness and desire across his cheeks, fingers tunnelling through his wealth of raven hair, himself pulling her longingly onto his lap as she felt his now _very_ real length press against her lace covered sex, seeking completion with her as she had so long hoped he would.

Their lips met with the fires of passion, Hermione feeling his strong arms crush the very breath from her body as his sort a deeper connection. Tears of joy, tears of relief mixed together with desire as Hermione opened her mouth and omitted his tongue to hers.

Their kiss was sensuous, emblazoned with the love she now knew he felt for her as his hands explored her ruined nightdress, and palmed her small, perky breasts. His length actually seemed to grow _larger_ at the feel of her skin and it was something that both enthralled and frightened her.

Harry's fingers found their way to the straps of her dress, fingers caressing and massaging her shoulder, before with opulent grace he began to slip the fragile straps of her dress away from her frame, his touch tracing tracks of flame against her skin, as she shuddered with desire as her lover began to undress her.

"Oohhh...." Hermione moaned, grinding her sex instinctively against his own, feeling it seep his essence against her panties as his sword sort her sheath, its place inside her body, where he truly belonged.

Hermione shuddered as Harry's kisses now came to the nape of her neck. His lips kissed, long and slow, sucking ardently on her neck before he bared his teeth and grated them lustfully against the skin of her shoulder.

It was sheer bliss.

"Oh God..." Hermione couldn't take any more. This was too good, to perfect. Despite the horrors that had ensued beforehand, Hermione could not wait any longer. It was no longer a longing, as it had been all of these long, virtuous years. This, was a need, a fiery, searing, raging need. A burning desire that no amount of fear nor monster could destroy.

Hermione cupped Harry's face with her hands, gazed longingly into those beautiful eyes she knew so well, and she knew he understood. She wanted him, she desired him, she wished to make love to him right here, right now.

Harry growled in feral desire and with herculean strength, Harry lifted Hermione and himself from the floor, lips capturing hers once more as Hermione's legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, as he carried her towards her bed.

They crashed to the bed with such passion it seemed to shake the very foundations of its frame. Moans of yearning, craving hands began to strip each other of clothing, Hermione soft and caring, Harry fervent and aggressive.

His strength tore off her nightdress with such belligerence that she was almost afraid her tormentor had returned. But this was her Harry. She could see him, it was not a monster, his aggression was passion, not lust. He loved her. He would never hurt her.

Harry snarled with hunger now, lips smashing against hers and hands caressing skin, belly, and kneading her sweet, perky breasts. Her hips arched and her body bowed beneath his own strong, masculine frame, as he forced open her legs with his own, never breaking their kiss until he was ready, leaving her lips to caress and trail of kisses across her now bare, nude body.

Hermione's eyes rolled with ecstasy, body arching and breasts heaving with rapid breaths as her sex streamed against her knickers. Harry's lips travelled across her neck, her collar, hands worshiping her like the Goddess he knew her to be.

His kisses found her breasts, fingers sweeping gently around the small, sensitive mounds, his tongue teasing her peeked, pleading nipples.

"Ohh... Please..." Hermione pleaded, head lolled back in longing as he heated her body with smouldering embers of passion. Harry offered Hermione a teasing, sexy grin, and scraped the tip of her left breasts with his teeth.

Hermione unleashed a squeal of desire, Harry's malicious smile almost wicked as he returned his attention to her second nipple. This time his tongue circled the little, rose petal tip, this time causing Hermione to shudder and moan in longing.

"Har...? Harry Please..." Hermione pleaded, desperate for Harry to fill her, to feel him inside her, to have him make her a woman how she had so long hoped he would. However, Harry Potter had waited for this moment almost his entire life, and he was not about to let Hermione Granger suffer lightly for all those years of tease she had unknowingly given him.

"Oh...?" Harry's voice was pure seduction, Hermione felt his hand grasp the girth of his massive length to which he began to slide along the front of her now sopping wet panties. "You want this...?"

"Yes..." Hermione pleaded, low and innocent.

"No... tell me. Do you want this?" Hermione felt him slid her knickers down her legs now, the feel of her body now completely naked before the man she loved lifted her soul to euphoria. Hermione felt him press the tip of his length against her entrance but never giving her that full sense of satisfaction. Hermione felt her body breaking beneath such insist pleasure, before he slipped his length back out from within her and began to slide its tip this time against her lips and clitoris.

"For fuck sake!!!" Hermione screamed in fury now, frustrated, annoyed, angry at this bastards insistent teasing. Hermione tried to wrap her legs around Harry's waist, but the cocky bastard was too good, too strong.

Harry grasped each of her winding legs from around his waist, before placing each of them over his shoulders and forced them back over her body. Hermione arched beneath his dominate frame, feeling his length graze against her soaking sex. Harry placed the head of his penis within her pussy, and Hermione screamed in passion.

"You want this, Hermione?!" Harry roared, desperate now, needy, wanting to know now if she truly wanted this.

"Yes!!! Fuck me Harry! Fuck me! Make love to me Harry!!!!"

Harry's body, his very soul shuddered at the truth in her words and Harry felt a sense of acceptance he had never felt in another woman before.

Harry almost came from the very pleading in her voice itself.

Harry Potter smiled, and slammed into her.


End file.
